A Christmas Vacation
by foreversandrax
Summary: Nick brings home a girlfriend for the holidays, but will she remain as his girlfriend for long? Jealousy, Love, and Heart Breaks. Niley xx
1. Preview

**_Characters ~_**

**Miley Stewart**

**Selena Russo**

**Demi Monroe**

**Nick Gray**

**Joe Gray**

**Delta Bradley**

_( All last names have been changed for a purpose )_

* * *

><p><strong>- Delta -<strong>

"Are you sure that your parents are okay with me staying for the week and Christmas?" Delta said worried that they wouldn't like her.

Nick smiled and held her hand, "Babe, don't worry everything will be fine. They want to meet you already since we have been going out for a couple of months." Nick reassured his girlfriend before ringing the doorbell to his mother's home.

* * *

><p><strong>- Delta -<strong>

"Come on babe, I want you to meet someone special." Nick said as his eyes lit up, someone special huh?

I watched him pull Miley over and hug her tightly saying how much he missed her, am I missing something here?

Denise was so overjoyed, "Miley, Demi, Selena, I'm so happy that you girls are here! Come help me set dinner will you?" She said while pulling them in.

I saw Miley mutter a hold on before yelling across the room.

"PAPA GRAY, COME GIVE ME A HUG!" Miley said while laughing.

She rushed over to I assumed was Nick's father and saw them laugh and hug.

* * *

><p><strong>- Delta -<strong>

"My name is Delta Bradley; I came from Australia just to explore California but decided to move her. I fought cancer until the age of 18."

I heard Denise gasp and then question, "How old are you now dear?" I smiled and said "I am 26 right now." And then I head someone choke on water only to find Paul Gray himself.

I sighed while looking down, was the age difference that big of a deal?

Eight years isn't a lot is it, I saw Nick shift in his seat a little.

* * *

><p><strong>- Miley -<strong>

Delta rolled her eyes, "yeah whatever listen, take you and your friends out of this house by tomorrow alright?" She said to me in a bitter tone.

I blinked not believing my ears, "Excuse me?" I could not believe my ears.

Delta rolled her eyed again,

"You're taking away all the attention, I'm dating Nick now and everyone should love me! I gave up everything just to be with him, so you better stand back and keep your mouth shut."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review and tell me of what you think of it SO far.<em>

_These are just previews from different little scenes to let you check out the characters and drama._

_If you prefer a different story please tell me what you think in a PM._

_Love Sandra._


	2. And She Arrives

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

"Are you sure that your parents are okay with me staying for the week and Christmas?" Delta said worried that they wouldn't like her.

Nick smiled and held her hand, "Babe, don't worry everything will be fine. They want to meet you already since we have been going out for a couple of months."

Nick reassured his girlfriend before ringing the doorbell to his mother's home.

Denise opened the door with a bright warm smile, "Nicholas! Wonderful to have you back for the holidays, and this lovely lady must be Delta."

Denise said while hugging the couple as they stepped into the warm cozy home.

**Delta's P.O.V**

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Gray," I said with a smile.

Denise laughed and said, "Please call me Denise, Mrs. Gray makes me feel so old." I nodded thinking 'so far so good'.

"Joseph! Come help Nick take their bags up to his room!" Denise yelled through the halls.

Joe's groans could be heard as he dragged his feet through the hallway.

As they carried the luggage up I was ordered to sit in the living room with a small boy who must've been Frankie, and another young couple who happened to be Danielle and Kevin Gray.

"Who are you?" Frankie said while scrunching up his face in confusion, I laughed and smiled,

"Hello I am Delta, Nick's girlfriend." I said while bending down to his height.

Frankie nodded and continued to play with his action figures.

Nick soon came down and pulled me into his lap; I smiled and was about to kiss him until we heard the door open quite loudly as the hallways filled with giggles.

I raised my eyebrows at Nick. He never told me that anyone else would be joining us.

I head three voices talking a little bit loud and soon three girls emerged into the living room, "I'M HOOOOMEEEE!" a long curly hair brunette exclaimed jokingly as Frankie seemed to rush and jump into her arms.

"MILEY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE COMING!" Frankie exclaimed. I who was still confused as everyone got up and rushed to the three girls happily.

"Come on babe, I want you to meet someone special." Nick said as his eyes lit up, someone special huh?

I watched him pull Miley over and hug her tightly saying how much he missed her, am I missing something here?

Denise was so overjoyed, "Miley, Demi, Selena, I'm so happy that you girls are here! Come help me set dinner will you?" She said while pulling them in.

I saw Miley mutter a hold on before yelling across the room.

"PAPA GRAY, COME GIVE ME A HUG!" Miley said while laughing.

She rushed over to I assumed was Nick's father and saw them laugh and hug.

I turned to Nick confused, "Nick, who are they, your sisters?" I said stupidly.

Nick chuckled and shook his head no, "No, these are my best friends family best friends have been for a long time;

Basically My moms and dads daughters that they never had." Nick said while looking at Miley who quickly ran into the kitchen to help with dinner.

I nodded, "Oh, I thought you said no one else was coming…" I said disappointed,

I was supposed to be the only girl here this week to give a good impression, but seems like those girls will be the highlight of the week.

"Dinner time kids," Denise exclaimed as everyone rushed into the Dining room.

I sat next to Denise and Nick, across from me was Demi, and next to her was Selena.

Miley sat on the other side of Nick next to Joe, and Frankie next to Joe near Paul. As Kevin and Danielle sat across from them, I sighed and then we said grace.

The food looked delicious I had to admit.

"So Delta tell me something about you," Denise said while smiling at me, I smiled and started to introduce myself.

"My name is Delta Goodrem; I came from Australia just to explore California but decided to move her. I fought cancer until the age of 18."

I heard Denise gasp and then question, "How old are you now dear?" I smiled and said "I am 26 right now." And then I head someone choke on water only to find Paul Gray himself.

I sighed while looking down, was the age difference that big of a deal?

Eight years isn't a lot is it, I saw Nick shift in his seat a little.

The table got quiet quickly, until a bight and booming voice cheerfully said, "Mom, guess what Selena, Demi and I saw today!"

And then everyone started talking about their day I just looked at my food and blocked out everyone's voice.

I was biting into my chicken turning to Nick hopefully to have someone to talk to, but he was already talking to Miley.

**Miley's P.O.V**

I laughed at something Nick said, he is my best friend ever since we were little.

We were just catching up on some things before I saw that Delta was quiet.

"Uh Nick, maybe you should talk to your girlfriend instead. I feel bad since she probably thinks that I'm stealing you." I said while laughing.

Nick looked at me confused for a second, "My what? OH RIGHT, yeah we'll catch up later Miles." He said embarrassed that he almost forgot about his girlfriend.

I smiled at Demi who just raised an eyebrow at me; I shrugged it off and waved her off.

"Smiley, so tell me why you haven't been around these past weeks." Joe asked me seeing that he didn't want to deal with Frankie and his little messy hands.

I smiled and turned to him, "Your mom told me that Frankie has been a 'bad boy' so his punishment was not to see me for three weeks." I said while laughing.

Joe rolled his eyes, "But that's like punishing the rest of the family… LIKE ME!" Joe exclaimed pretending to be heartbroken.

"OH! I almost forgot!" I stood up and said, "I made my famous Miles strudels!" I beamed cheerfully and saw everyone smile.

"What are you waiting for dear, go bring them out!" Denise exclaimed she loved my strudels more than anyone could imagine.

I skipped into the kitchen and un-wrapped a trap full of my special strudels which were still warm from the drive here.

I walked out and placed the tray on the table.

Everyone immediately grabbed one and stuffed their faces into it.

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

Dinner was over now and everyone was in the game room besides Denise, Paul, Kevin, and Danielle.

We were all playing Just Dance 2 on the Wii; it was my favorite game on the Wii! I laughed as Joe tried to dance with me to Firework, everyone was laughing.

The game ended and I won the dance, "VICTORYYYYYYY!" I exclaimed while jumping up and down doing my Miley Stewart victory dance.

Joe playfully pouted and pretended to cry, "You got a head start!" I giggled and walked into the hallway towards the bathroom until someone stopped me.

"Miley!" I turned around and saw Delta, "Uh Hi, sorry I haven't really talked to you tonight…" I said awkwardly.

Delta rolled her eyes, "yeah whatever listen, take you and your friends out of this house by tomorrow alright?" She said to me in a bitter tone.

I blinked not believing my ears, "Excuse me?" I could not believe my ears.

Delta rolled her eyed again, "You're taking away all the attention, I'm dating Nick now and everyone should love me! I gave up everything just to be with him, so you better stand back and keep your mouth shut."

I rolled my eyes,

"Look you can't tell me what to do and what not to do. I'm not your little bitch this Christmas that you can boss around;

I'm not stealing Nick away from you. You stole him from me and his whole family! He was supposed to come back after a month visiting his friend for a birthday but stayed for you.

Now I don't have a problem with that but if you think you can cross the line by confronting me you will be out of this house sooner then expected."

I spat at Delta before turning and walking away to the bathroom leaving Delta to gape at where I used to stand.

I washed my hands looking in the mirror, why was I in the bathroom again?

I didn't even need to pee; I opened the door and walked out noticing that the game room was kind of quiet; too quiet.

I figured everyone left the game room and headed to the living room to chill.

I smiled when I saw Nick and Joe wrestling on the floor over who can change the channel.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Demi while grabbing the remote and changing it to out newly found obsession, Pretty Little Liars.

"HEY! WE WERE WRESTLING FOR THAT!" Joe exclaimed while giving up since there was no point anymore.

I giggled, "Sorry, new episode right now. WE CAN'T MISS IT! By the way where's Sel?" I questioned Nick as he sat next to Delta who was smirking at me and cuddling into Nick.

I rolled me eyes, and then Joe said something. "She said something about… DID YOU SEE THAT?" Joe exclaimed as something happened in the TV show.

Demi and I started laughing, we always knew that Joe was more of a girl since he got used to practically living with us.

Selena soon skipped into the room with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn smiling and sitting right next to me,

"Did I ever mention that I don't like that Delta chick?" She whispered into my ear while stuffing her mouth with popcorn.

I suddenly remembered the event that happened today and I quietly told Selena and Demi carefully looking up to make sure that everyone was distracted by the show.

Demi looked like she was about to kill, "THAT BITCH!" She exclaimed while jumping out of her seat.

Everyone looked at Demi confused at her actions since she never cusses for any absolute reason.

She smiled while raising her phone up, "Haha, TV spoilers… carry on." Demi said with a nervous laugh before sitting down.

Selena turned her whole body towards me; we were suddenly no longer interested in the show since our little Delta talk became a little more important.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoy this story so far, I promise it gets better as we go on,<em>

_please review ; 5 REVIEWS for the next chapter ._

_Love Sandra . (:_

**( P.S please check out/review my other story Summer romance )**


	3. Memories

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

**Miley's P.O.V**

After a nice long shower and getting ready for bed it was now 10:00 pm, the only people asleep were Frankie, Denise, Paul, Danielle, and Kevin.

I walked downstairs in my cute blue pajamas and my favorite blue blanket that Denise had knitted me a year ago as my Christmas present which was still in perfect condition.

I saw Demi and Selena already downstairs getting our movie night ready and we all got a blanket with our favorite colors. I got blue, Selena got pink, and Demi got green.

"Hey girlies, did anyone start the popcorn yet?" I asked as I put my blanket in the middle between Demi and Selena's on the floor which had another blanket laid out.

As if on cue Selena came out of the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn one with butter for Demi and me and one with pickle juice for herself.

Yeah I know, Selena has the weirdest obsessions ever since she was little. This became like her number one choice, crazy huh?

"Were watching Titanic since I can't find the movie book around here…" Demi said while popping in the CD.

You see we have these little book/cases that hold all of the movies that we have here in the Gray household which is neater then storing them into a cabinet since we had way too many movies.

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

During the movie I heard someone come down the stairs and into the living room, more like running.

"Thank god I'm not crazy! You guys are watching Titanic without me!" Joe exclaimed while sitting in between Demi and I and grabbing the bowl of popcorn.

I rolled my eyes, we all know Joe has a thing for Demi but he has never admitted it yet.

"I'm going to get another bowl of popcorn and water, do you guys want water?" I asked all three of them. You see Denise doesn't approve of soda just water and juice, and she barley keeps any alcoholic drinks in the house.

I placed another bag of popcorn into the microwave and waited for it to be done while grabbing four water bottles out of the fridge.

Two arms wrapped around my waist as I closed the door causing me to jump and gasp.

I heard a chuckle and they spoke, "Hey it's okay it's just me you know. We didn't get to talk a lot since Delta kept on clinging to my side today." Nick said in a soft voice.

I smiled and walked to the counter with Nick in tow, "its okay I mean she is your girlfriend you should spend time with her since you brought her here…" I said not wanting to mention the conversation that I had with her.

I pulled the popcorn out and dumped it into a bowl while adding some spices to it to give it a little flavor.

"I know she is, but come on I missed my best friend too! You are always my number one Miles," Nick said while chuckling at the fact that I thought Delta meant more to him.

He let go of my waist and leaned against the counter watching me mix the popcorn.

"I don't think your girlfriend will be too fond of that Nicholas," I joked in a stern voice.

He gasped and put his hand on his chest, "Using the full name now are we Destiny?" Nick said while wriggling his eyebrows.

I rolled me eyes and put three water bottles in his arms while picking up the bowl and my water, "Care to join us just like old times?" I asked him, Nick smiled and nodded his head before following me into the room.

Selena was already asleep; she was always the first person to knock out during movies since she liked to sleep a lot.

"Awe, Sel is already sleeping I've missed too much!" Nick said while shaking his head and laying right next to me.

Since Selena always fell asleep first, that left us four to go into our won little group Nick and I were always closer, and then there was Jemi.

"What about your girlfriend? She's sleeping already?" I said while stuffing my mouth with popcorn and focusing on the movie the ship was sinking.

"Nah, she likes to have her 'me time' since she thinks without it and her beauty sleep she won't look as good and that would ruin her," Nick stated while scoffing and grabbing popcorn.

I laughed, "Wow, we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" and rolling my eyes in the process.

Eventually we all fell asleep and as always Nick and I were cuddled with my head on his chest and his arms secured around me while the blanket kept us warm and cozy.

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

**Delta's P.O.V**

I woke up and got ready while walking down the stairs around 8:00 am since Denise woke me up for breakfast.

I heard Denise laughing and saying her "awe's" with Paul as I strolled into the living room I saw them taking pictures of the girls sleeping with the guys who were snoring lightly.

I gasped when I saw Nick and Miley together, did she not get what I said the other day? That's why Nick didn't come in at night to say goodnight, he was out here and forgot about me I just thought he fell asleep and decided to let him.

Denise saw me and smiled, "Good morning Delta, isn't this adorable? This hasn't happened for so long since they were in high school together. I just had to take some pictures to add to the family album! We'll look at them after breakfast," Denise joyfully exclaimed while waking up the sleepy heads.

I walked into the dining room where the breakfast was just being placed, pancakes, bacon, sausages, orange juice, water, milk, and so much more.

I saw the girls walk in obviously after washing their face and brushing their teeth not bothering to change or put on makeup and I had to be honest they still looked gorgeous.

I looked down, I had straightened my hair and put on makeup to cover my face and changed into clothes that showed my curves a bit.

I smiled as I saw Nick walk in kissing his mom on the cheek while moving to Miley who was pouring a glass of OJ and kissed her forehead while saying good morning which wiped my smile right off my face.

He walked over to me and said, "Good morning babe," and sitting next to me, no kiss?

I saw Miley go and sit on the other side of the table with Demi and Selena, thank goodness she didn't come over to Nick.

I saw Nick's eyes follow Miley and frown and frown when she sat over there, I sighed, "Babe can we do something today? Like show me around the town since I've never been here before." I suggested while digging into my pancakes.

Nick smiled and said, "Sure, I'll take you out and maybe we can do some Christmas shopping too since I haven't gotten everyone gifts yet." I smiled and nodded this is going to be a good day my chance to wow the Gray family with my gifts.

I guess we weren't the only ones thinking about shopping either since Demi spoke up, "Mom Selena, Miley, and I are going shopping today do you want to come along?"

Denise smiled and shook her head, "No thank you dear I have to clean up around the house, plus I will go with Paul so you girls won't know what I get you." She said while pointing her finger at them playfully.

The laughed and smiled said, "Mom do you want us to bring Frankie so you won't have to look after him? I mean it wouldn't be a bother since we love him to death and miss him."

I glared at her but no one seemed to notice not even her, why did she have to be so… **perfect**?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I posted so late, i've been so busy this week.<em>

_Hopefully I can post Summer Romance up this weekend on Sunday probably._

**5 reviews** for the next.

_Love Sandra (:_


	4. Shop Until You Drop

**Miley's P.O.V**

I was currently strolling along the streets of New York with Demi and Selena; we had about three bags so far from our favorite stores before deciding to shop for presents.

After walking into Hollister and looking through racks of clothes Demi spoke up, "Did you guys see the look Delta was giving Miley this morning?"

I looked up from examining a nice floral blouse to Demi, "She was giving me a look?" I said in a confused tone.

I was never the one to pay attention in the mornings after waking up, Selena nodded and said,

"I noticed, but hey Miles you don't notice ANYTHING in the mornings…" and muttered towards the last part.

I rolled my eyes and laughed while walking to the other side of the store and finding a shirt that Frankie always wanted and bragged about it to me not to long ago.

Frankie got this shirt, and I think Selena would like this floral blouse; it was flowy, but tight.

I quickly purchased the items while walking past Demi and Selena who knew what I was doing, leaving them.

You see, I can't really shop for their gift with them around. We always ended up leaving each other for about 3 hours and meeting up at Starbucks.

I smiled as a worker from Forever 21 greeted me I nodded and headed straight for the shoe section, to get these high heels that had Demi written all over it, she would love these for sure!

After picking up black ones in her size I went upstairs to the second floor and picked out some cute scarves that Denise would die for which were hidden in the back so Selena or Demi wouldn't get the same thing as me.

After picking up about three in the colors black, purple, and red I headed down to pay for the items, and trust me that was just a little preview of their gifts.

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

After two hours I had gotten a gift for Demi, Selena, Joe, Nick, Frankie, Paul, and Denise. I didn't even want to get Delta something so I didn't, not like I had to.

The only expensive thing that I had bothered to get this year was the new I-Pad 2 for Frankie and Joe. Everyone really didn't want something expensive, even Denise and Paul said that they would ground anyone who bought them something expensive…

I passed by Coach for Demi and Louis Vuitton for Selena since I knew what they wanted from previous shopping sprees with them.

It was weird I could tell what they wanted without the other knowing the same thing… kind of weird but whatever.

I figured just to come back later to the outlet for when I think of other things to buy. Money was never a problem; all of our parents were wealthy but never home from work so that's why we are practically living and family to the Gray's.

After three hours it was 12:05 in the afternoon so I decided to head to starbucks, I had about 9 bags on my arms which were getting quite heavy from hours of carrying them around.

As I stepped out of Coach I saw Nick and Delta passing by after looking through the window, sadly Nick saw me.

"Hey Mi, is that all for today? You usually buy more!" Nick joked with me.

I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha, very funny. I just can't think of what everyone wants for sure, I'll be back though." I said smirking at Delta who looked at my bags astonished at how much I had purchased.

"Where have you guys been to? Did you just get here?" I asked while looking at Delta's three bags from Hollister and Old Navy. I love those stores, but I would think she would want to show off a little more this Christmas.

Delta shifted her feet while Nick stated that they had been here for two hours. I left after saying goodbye and walked into Starbucks immediately finding my two best friends surrounded by the same amount of bags as I had.

"Hey girls, did you order already?" I said while sitting down and being careful while placing my bags down not to mix them up with the others.

Selena looked up from her I-Phone and nodded, "Yeah we got you your coffee too so your welcome," she joked.

I rolled my eyes and checked my I-Phone seeing that my Mom and Dad both texted me, let me guess 'too busy' 'business trip' and 'won't be home for Christmas or New Years'.

I sighed as the words, 'Sorry Miley, have to go on a business trip until Feburary.' I shook my head, I should've known.

I looked up and saw Demi and Selena giving me a sad smile, obviously their parents did the same thing to them too.

I shrugged, "We should be used to it, happens every year, every month, and every holiday." I mumbled as Demi's name was called for the drinks.

Selena agreed and we just spent about an hour at the coffee shop sitting and chatting before heading back to the house for lunch.

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

After dropping off the bags at our house, yes we bought a house to live together since parents were never home and didn't really care what we did with the money.

Of course we paid equally and it had 4 bedrooms with a bathroom in each of them, two stories and a big backyard with a pool and Jacuzzi.

As we entered the Gray household the smell of Denise's famous pasta hit our noses and my mouth was already watering.

I saw Joe and Frankie playing Just Dance un the living room, Frankie was winning of course since Joe is… well he's Joe.

I smiled at Denise who was mixing the sauce, "Hello Momma, need any help?" I asked while washing my hands already knowing I would be doing something.

"Yes dear can you cook the noodles over by the pot of boiling water please?" She asked while calling for Selena and Demi to help.

**Nick's P.O.V**

I walked downstairs already smelling the pasta, Delta was currently freshening up since her makeup smudged or some shit.

"How are my four favorite ladies doing today?" I greeted them with a smile and a hug.

"Nicholas, can you set the table with Joseph?" Denise demanded more than asking, she always used full names since she liked them and even called Miley Destiny sometimes, and Miley only allowed Denise to call her that.

I nodded and grabbed Joe out of the Living room and set the table as Dad's car pulled up onto the driveway.

I called for Delta to come down and get seated for dinner.

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

Dinner was great and of course my parents had gone in and went to sleep with Frankie too. Everyone was in the living room except for me and Delta since she wanted to have some alone time with me.

We were currently in my room cuddled up to each other while watching a random TV show that she liked and I had no idea what the hell it was.

I could hear the girls laughing and giggling from downstairs while hearing Joe scream and laugh, I smiled.

Delta rolled her eyes, "Could they be any louder, like seriously!" She growled annoyed with all of the sound they were making.

I sat up properly making her head fall off my chest, "Do you have a problem with them Delta?" I questioned, the last thing I needed was her hating my best friends.

Delta sat up too and crossed her arms around her chest, "Ever since I've gotten here it's been all about them babe! Miley this Miley that, Demi this Demi that, Selena this Selena that! I thought this vacation was supposed to be kind of you know about me, and you're not even paying attention to me most of the time! Just Miley, it's supposed to be me NOT HER!" Delta exclaimed while tears welled up in her eyes.

I sighed, "I'm sorry babe, but you know I haven't seen them in so long. Delta, I'm not saying that you're not important but Miley has always been first in my life, and she always will. We've only known each other for 3 months and dated for 2, who knows if we are going to last." I honestly said to her as her tears were replaced with anger.

"You know what!" Delta exclaimed but immediately calmed down afraid they would break up, "Never mine lets just forget we ever talked about this, I just don't want you around her so much…" Delta commanded while shrugging her shoulders.

I rolled my eyes, she couldn't tell me what to do, "You know what, you are not the fucking boss of who I talk to. Until you calm the fuck down, don't talk to me." I angrily said before stomping downstairs to the living room where everyone was playing twister.

* * *

><p><em>I got 10 reviews for the last chapter ! :DDD<em>

_So I decided to post this chapter up asap !_

_Thank you & please keep on reviewing and check out my other story **Summer Romance** !_

**_10 reviews for the next._**


	5. Tickle Monster

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

**M I L E Y**

"JOE come on, chin on blue!" I laughed at his failed attempt; Demi, Joe, Selena, and I were all twisted around trying to fill up the circles as we spun the wheel. Finally Joe fell which made all of us crashing down and bursting into fits of giggles,

Joe chuckled and got up from the whole dog pile, "No fair! Selena's arm was blocking the circle!" He pouted while playfully shoving her arm. We all laughed suddenly heard someone stomping down the stairs which caused our heads to turn to that direction; soon a fumed Nicholas appeared and plopped face down onto the couch.

"Uh, is something wrong Nicholas?" Joe said while raising his eyebrow, in response Nick just gave him the finger. Joe gasped and yelled, "RUDE!" Before getting up and heading into the kitchen after hearing Selena yell about the food being ready, soon Demi followed. I rolled my eyes at how immature they were acting; I sighed as I got up and walked towards Nick.

"What happened Nick? Did the princess not get what she wanted?" I joked and received a murmured response from him. "Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." I said while raising my eyebrow.

Nick sighed and rolled over onto his back so he could face me, he rubbed his temples before saying anything, "Delta doesn't want me to keep on talking to you anymore."

I frowned was he going to let her tell him what to do now? "So I guess that's it then, no more Miley in your life now…" I said barely a whisper as I looked down. I could hear Nick gasp, "Nononononono! I told her that I couldn't do that and that you mean more to me than she does." Nick said while pulling me into his lap.

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, "Really now? I'm sure she didn't like that one bit." I teased him and laughed as he pushed me a little. "No she didn't but thanks for reminding me." He muttered and chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, now let's forget about her for tonight and just hang out like old times and catch up!" I yelled excitedly while standing up and pulling Nick up with me to get the 'stuff'.

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

All 5 of us sat in our "fort" that we made out of blankets, pillows, sheets, and couch cushions. When we were little we always did this, make a fort trapping us inside so no one could bother us as we snacked on junk foods and told stories with a flashlight. The idea was formed when we were running away from the tickle monster, also known as Mr. Gray, when we were around 5, 6 years old.

So we threw together a fort and that's where it all began, and now we still do it just for the fun of it. We were currently reminiscing the funny moments in the past.

"Remember when we were all 12 and Joe attempted to jump off the diving board and back flip into the pool but failed and ending up falling face first?" Selena said before bursting into fits of giggles while everyone just laughed.

As hours past everyone fell asleep and it was only me and Nick left, we always stayed up the latest and pulled pranks on everyone. Currently we did nothing to them since we up playing slides like we used to and he kept on messing up. We were aiming to beat our record 72 and trust me, that may seem like a little compared to world records or something but we get tired aha.

"AHA YOU MESSED UP AGAIN! I WIN, YOU SUCK, I WIN, YOU SUCK," I sang as I did a little dance in my seat before Nick attacked me with tickles. I squirmed around laughing and out of breath and fell back onto the floor pulling Nick with me.

The next thing I knew we were staring into each other's eyes, it was weird like I never really noticed how brown they were. Before I knew it his soft velvet lips met mine, it wasn't just a kiss, but it wasn't all that sexual. Something simple, yet passionate; All I can say is I never thought he could make me feel this way with just one kiss.

We soon entered back into reality when we heard Demi talking in her sleep like always, "No mom I want FIVE pickles!" Demi mumbled before turning onto her other side and snuggling into her pillow. I bit my lip and blushed when I saw Nick staring at me with a sly smile.

"Uh, I think we should go to sleep… it's almost 4 in the morning." I whispered before rolling out from his body. I heard Nick sigh and murmur something that I didn't quite listen too, it didn't feel weird, but I felt bad since there was Delta. Yes I don't like her, but this is considered cheating and I can't tolerate cheating.

**D E L T A**

I woke up the next morning alone in bed; I thought he would get over it within 10 minutes. He really spent the night when them again? I shook my head as I walked into the bathroom and got ready.

I could already smell the bacon as I walked downstairs, I saw them taking more pictures of what it looked like a messed up fort. I heard Denise laugh as she pulled one pillow out and the whole thing collapsed, followed by multiple groans.

"My bad guys, its morning wake up! Frankie wants you guys to take him to the new zoo in town." Denise said as everyone emerged from the collapsed fort with a zombie like face. "I can't believe I only got 4 hours of sleep." I heard Nick say before standing up and helping Miley out from under.

I glared out her even though she would never know; maybe she can finally go back to the zoo where she belongs.

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

Everyone soon piled into the family van where everyone would fit all in one car; Nick was driving with Joe in the passenger's seat as everyone sat in the back.

Frankie and Miley were in the two front seats, Demi, Selena, and I were in the very back. Hopefully I could be friends with them and maybe replace Miley possibly? It could happen; I mean she wasn't that great.

I smiled as Selena sat right in between me and Demi, "Hey I never really got to talk to you girls. You seem pretty nice, I'm Delta." I said with a bright smile. I heard Selena sigh before turning to me with a smile that looked real but yet seemed forced, "Hi I'm Selena, and I don't know what kind of shit you're pulling but don't try it with me or I will rip your head off okay?" She said in what seemed to be the sweetest voice ever with a smile and then looked away to Demi who was dying of laughter.

I glared, "Why are you such a bitch? What did I do to you, I just said hello and you had to start bitching at me with your little miss goody two shoes voice!" I spat at her while looking at my perfect manicured nails.

I heard a scoff and soon Selena was faced towards me again and looked like she could kill be with her bare hands, "I don't think you know who you're messing with. Do you think Nick would appreciate finding out that you threatened Miley on the first night you were here? I don't think so, now shut the fuck up or you can deal with me NOW." Selena calmly stated with a glare, she was never one with anger issues there was Demi for that.

I smirked at her, "You want a war, you got it bitch." I said to her as we parked in the parking lot of the zoo.

* * *

><p><strong>10 reviews for the next.<strong>

Please Review! I probably wont be udating any of my stories for the rest of this week,

BUT I WILL BE WRITING ! So when I get back from my little vacation with my family

Expect for more updates, Love Sandra.

**10 reviews for the next**


	6. Party Planning

**A/N: This first part with Selena is all written when I had writers block, so it kind of sucks. DON'T KILL ME D: Sorry for being away I have been SUPER busy but expect me to be updating more often next week!**

**S E L E N A**

I look innocent, I sound innocent, and I act innocent. But boy oh boy can I turn into a real bitch. I'm like one of those Queen Bee's of the school, super sweet and sensitive don't have it my way and you're looking into a life in hell. And that's exactly what Delta is getting herself into, she may be older but I am way cleverer than her little blonde head will ever be.

I looked over at Delta who was leaning onto Nick while observing the dolphins. I pursed my lips and looked around; Delta could magically fall into a tank full of sharks. Maybe trip into the monkey exibit, which would be interesting. I chuckled at my own stupid thoughts.

Miley walked up and stood by my side as I continued to think, "What is little Miss Selena here thinking about," Miley wondering with arching her eyebrow. I bit my lip and shrugged, "ways to have Delta magically disappear into the shark tank," I replied as if it were nothing. I heard Miley laugh as she thought about and by the look on her face she was thinking it could work, "That could happen you know!"

"JOE PUT ME DOWN NOW! YOU KNOW THAT I AM AFRAID OF SNAKES!" Demi screeched as Joe ran past us with Demi thrown over his shoulder making their way to the Reptile Shack. Miley and I giggled as Joe kept on saying how he was going to trap her in the snake's cage. They have these huge cages where you can roam around with the snakes that are friendly and don't bite but of course Demi didn't believe that.

"Miles did you hear what Delta said to me in the car? Maybe not because of Joe's awful singing," I chuckled remembering him shouting/singing to Poker Face. Miley scrunched up her face in confusion, "No why? Did she threaten you too?" She said while rolling her eyes at the thought. I giggled and shook my head as I told her the conversation from earlier.

"So then we give her what she asks for!" Miley says with a sly smile on her face, "But of course not right now because I got nothing," Miley said while laughing and then a light bulb went off in her head, "But I have an idea! I mean she doesn't like me right, what more to piss her off than hang out with Nick and simply smile." Miley said with a shrug, she had a point when you smile at an enemy it gets to you.

I thought for a moment it could work but at the same time kind of lame, "It's kind of lame, but at the same time we shouldn't go all out just YET." I said with a smirk. I suddenly remember something "Isn't the Christmas Eve ball at our place this year?" I questioned, there was always this fancy ball in the richest part of the neighborhood which we lived in and every single person planned it each year and this year us three girls had to plan the ball.

Miley smiled, "That just gave me so many thoughts, and well we have three days to get everything done. I'm so glad that we took last month to plan the catering, send out invitations, and have the decorations delivered by tomorrow." She said relieved. We were young but threw one hell of a party; all three of us were currently 19 years old not too bad. Even though we are not allowed to have alcohol we still ordered some for the adults.

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

**M I L E Y**

I sat on the polished marble floor of my living room with pictures of the decorations surrounding me. I chewed on my lip deciding where everything will go and be set up for the ball/party in three days, we just had gotten back from the zoo and I decided to head home to finish up any work with Demi and Selena who were discussing their own matters.

"NO, NO, NOO! You are scheduled for 10 o'clock pm okay?" Demi frustrated muttered into the phone, I guess the entertainment just weren't cooperating with her. While Selena sat on the comfy black leather couch in front of me scrolling through her laptop to finish up the gift baskets that we raffle off as a little Christmas Spirit. Selena was muttering what choices she had which made me laugh every once and awhile.

I heard Demi hang up the phone and say something about how ignorant those people were and a few other words that I wasn't paying attention to. I finally decided what I was going to do and jotted them down on a piece of line paper. And cleaned up the mess and placed the pictures in a box labeled 'Decoration Pics' which made it easier to find and keep.

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

After 2 hours of planning the party we decided we were done for the day and will finish up any last minute things tomorrow when the decorations arrive and ready to set up so we wouldn't have to deal with it on the day of the party. I was in the kitchen at the moment cooking dinner with the girls; I took care of the meatloaf, Selena made the salad, while Demi made some mashed potatoes and gravy.

These nights were kind of rare when we ate at our house but it was nice, we often talked about how we would get married and have kids but still live together. We were crazy to think we would hopefully have kids around the same time so they would grow up to be just like us, funny huh?

I heard the front door open and slam shut which made us all confused, we weren't scared since out house was completely gated and the front door was locked so someone had a key that we gave them. "HELLO DJ DANGER IN THE HOUSE!" Joe yelled through the foyer; which made us all roll our eyes while continuing to cook dinner because Joe would soon smell it and come running like a hungry dog.

Soon we heard padded footsteps running to the kitchen and a ecstatic faced Joe appear through the door, "Smells good girls, mind if I join you? I ditched dinner at home because shit was going down." Joe mumbled while trying to take a scoop of mashed potatoes which earned a smack on his hand from Demi. I giggled, "Of course Joe, what's going on there? And can you set the table up?" I ran the questions past him while taking the meatloaf out of the oven and cooling it before slicing it into thick pieces.

Joe nodded while walking into the extended dining room which was connected to the kitchen and setting the table up, "Delta was suggesting some ingredients to make Mom's famous secret soup better, and Mom totally flipped you know how she is with her food. Then she told Nick to defend her and he didn't, it was a disaster, point blank DON'T MESS WITH COOKING MAMA!" Joe exclaimed which made us laugh.

Demi shook her head while Selena said, "What could possibly make her special soup better?" We just ignored this stupid drama for tonight as we ate dinner normally and just talking about the party until we heard the door open and slam again while in the middle of dinner. Let us all guess, Nicholas has come to join the party!

**-A Christmas Vacation-**

We were all bundled over the floor covered by a huge fluffy blanket to cushion our bodies from the hard marble floor watching a new episode of Jersey Shore. The doorbell rang and Selena went up to get it since she was already standing up trying to look for a movie after the show.

Suddenly an ear wrenching scream echoed through the hall in excitement which made us all jump and run to the door to see Taylor Black, an old best friend that moved to Ohio for his dad. We all engulfed him in a hug after hearing that he moved back into his old house

**The group was now complete.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the sucky chapter but this should do? I promise next chapter will be interesting this was more like a filler.<strong>

**8 reviews for next.**


	7. Just Like Old Times

**UPDATE/NOTE:** I am so sorry that I haven't updated my stories at all since the summer, but my schedule has been so packed and hectic! I was planning to update during Christmas Break, but things came up. I am enjoying my three day weekend now hoping to get at least two chapters in for BOTH stories, and I hope everyone is still interested in the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Recap on the previous chapter of: A Christmas Vacation<strong>

_Everyone decides to enjoy their day at the city zoo_

"JOE PUT ME DOWN NOW! YOU KNOW THAT I AM AFRAID OF SNAKES!" Demi screeched as Joe ran past us with Demi thrown over his shoulder making their way to the Reptile Shack. Miley and I giggled as Joe kept on saying how he was going to trap her in the snake's cage.

_The girl's plan for the upcoming Christmas Eve Ball_

I sat on the polished marble floor of my living room with pictures of the decorations surrounding me. I chewed on my lip deciding where everything will go and be set up for the ball/party in three days, we just had gotten back from the zoo and I decided to head home to finish up any work with Demi and Selena who were discussing their own matters.

_And unexpected visitors decide to join the party_

"HELLO DJ DANGER IN THE HOUSE!" Joe yelled through the foyer.

We heard the door open and slam again while in the middle of dinner. Let us all guess, Nicholas has come to join the party!

Suddenly an ear wrenching scream echoed through the hall in excitement which made us all jump and run to the door to see Taylor Black, an old best friend that moved to Ohio for his dad. We all engulfed him in a hug after hearing that he moved back into his old house!

**And that's a recap of the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley.<strong>

The group was finally complete, Taylor was back and that's all we needed! Of course all of us girl's would never think of Taylor more than a brother, we all have that big brother/little sister relationship with him. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Oh my goodness, I've missed you so MUCH!" I exclaimed when it was my turned to suffocate him in between my arms. Taylor managed to let out a chuckle, and managed to get out of my grip.

"I've missed you too Mi, I am back in my old house and of course I am here to stay!" Taylor said with a big smile.

The rest of the night was spent watching our favorite childhood movies, board games, and of course taking pictures to remember this spectacular night where a puzzle piece fell into place, awaiting the rest to finish the picture.

_Monday December 23, 9:04 AM_

Everyone was sprawled around the living room floor that were covered in multiple blankets, the television still on and playing random morning TV shows, as the guy's snores fill the room. Everyone usually wakes up a tad bit earlier, but since they spent all night enjoying each other's company… they lost track of time.

Soon their peaceful slumber was broken as Selena's cell phone rang throughout the room causes everyone to groan and tell Selena to pick up her damn phone. She was always a stubborn sleeper.

Selena sat up and rubbed her eyes before picking up her phone, noticing that is was Taylor Black, and grumpily answered her phone. "Why the hell did you leave, and why are you interfering with my sleep? Do you want to want to lose a testicle?"

You could hear Taylor chuckle into the phone, "I'm an early bird, you know that. Anyways I just left to come and pick up some Starbucks, would everyone care for the usual, and breakfast? Or would you rather make it yourself." He swiftly spoke into the phone before he was called up next to order.

Selena didn't bother to ask everyone what they wanted, "Do whatever the hell you want, and let me sleep!" Selena said half asleep while lying back down with her eyes closed. "Alright, coffee and breakfast is it. Now I'm going to hang up before you propose another threat towards me." Taylor said before abruptly hanging up before Selena could even put up an argument.

Selena took this as sign that she could continue her sweet sleep.

**Delta.**

I woke up around 8:27 AM this morning, just waiting for Nick to show up… no luck. I sighed as I got up from the bed and headed downstairs into the living room to join Denise, who was watching E News.

I smiled, "Good Morning Denise, has Nick came back yet?" I asked as I planted a seat not too far from her. Denise warmly smiled at me, as she turned her full attention towards me. "No, I'm sorry sweetie they boys are over at the girl's house, an old friend recently moved back in and they are doing things for old time's sake."

I frowned just a tad, of course it didn't take Denise long to notice. "Well dear! How about we go and make a visit? They are probably still sleeping too stubborn to get up." Denise cheerfully said as she got up and put on her coat while grabbing her spare key of the girl's house with me right behind her.

**Miley.**

Once Taylor brought our coffee and breakfast over, everyone was instantly wide awake and ready to dig into their meals. We all sat where we slept just eating on the floor while watching re-runs of America's Next Top Model, of course the boys didn't mind.

We heard the door open as Denise announced her visit, along with Delta. As they walked into the living room Denise cheerfully greeted us, "Glad to see that you are all awake and eating. Now Taylor, my boy! Come give me a hug!" Denise exclaimed before Taylor made his way over to engulf Momma Gray in a hug.

After breakfast everyone went to their designated locations, and where they needed to be. As for Demi, Selena, and I... we had to get going with all of the Christmas decorations and wrap all of the presents to place under the already decorated Christmas tree. We usually just bring the presents over to Gray household on Christmas Eve and spend Christmas there as a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note - PLEASE READ:<strong> It is currently 2:11 AM in the morning so I am so so so SORRY that this is so short, and I am too tired to type Summer Romance.

But if I get enough reviews on this chapter, then I will type Summer Romance up tomorrow afternoon AND if I achieve 10 reviews or higher,

I will post BOTH, Chapter 14: Summer Romance AND the next chapter of this story. Love, Sandra.


	8. Christmas Eve

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Sorry that I'm always busy with school,**

**But since summer is coming please look forward to MORE chapters, and stories.**

**As a treat, I will make this chapter longer than usual.**

* * *

><p>A Christmas Vacation –<p>

**Selena.**

I was sprawled across the couch hanging upside down looking at Demi wrap her present for Denise,

Demi had bought Denise a beautiful silver diamond charm, to add onto a charm bracelet that Demi had gave to her years back.

"That's a really pretty charm Dems; I don't even know how you get these!"

I exclaimed with a giggle as I sat upright and continued to wrap my gifts.

Demi smiled as she placed a bow on top of the newly wrapped small box,

"I get them specially made, I tell you this every year Selena!" Demi laughs and places the gift under the tree.

Miley came into the room with medium sized box's wrapped up pretty, with the bows sitting on top, the tag hanging off the edge a bit.

I wriggled my eyebrows, "Is that my gift and Demi's?" I smirked playfully while jokingly trying to grab it.

"No, no, no, you can't shake the box and try to guess what's inside! You have to wait for Christmas."

Miley said while rolling her eyes playfully. I frowned, oh well I can wait for tomorrow morning.

Yes, Christmas was tomorrow morning! Eeep!

**A/N: I forgot the day so I'm just going to make up a new one…**

_Friday, Christmas Eve 4:28 pm_

I wrapped my last box, which was Frankie's, it was quite a big box, but you GOTTA love the little rascal!

I smiled and a happy sigh escaped my mouth,

"Done! I am done wrapping; I swear my hands are filled with paper cuts!"

I jokingly said. I heard hear Demi and Miley giggle from inside the kitchen;

they were making a late lunch for all three of us.

Of course since I was the lazy one,

I took a lot of breaks in between wrapping which made me spend more time on it after all.

Miley had decided for all three of us to go on a picnic, as long as I get food I don't care!

**Nick.**

I was currently helping Delta wrap up her gifts for everyone, but she wouldn't let me see mine.

I don't mind,

"Okay, I'm done!" I said as I finished with a smile. I could see a sly smile form on her mouth,

"Fantastic job babe, now how about we go get a snack to eat?" Delta suggested and stood up.

I gave her a nod and we headed downstairs, I saw Frankie putting on his shoes, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion,

"Where are you going Frankie?" I asked him, as Delta and I stopped walking to find out.

Frankie rolled his eyes,

"Don't worry, I'm just going to Miles' house, I want to go hang out with them! Don't worry I already told Mom and Kevin, see you later!"

Frankie quickly said as her ran out the door, and slammed the door shut. I shrugged my shoulders,

oh well. Delta suddenly spoke up, "You know I never really had the time to bond with your little brother…

he's always wanting to be somewhere else, rather than here." Delta stated in a sad tone.

I sighed as I grabbed some left over pasta and reheated it in the microwave.

"I'm sorry babe, he just has a close bond with them, and he usually doesn't open up to new people…"

And I didn't dare to say the last words 'that he doesn't like'. I just kept that to myself to save the tears from Delta.

I saw he shake her head with a gloom face, I smiled "Cheer up, maybe after your present he'll open up to you!"

I quickly said hoping to raise her mood up. It worked; she smiled and nodded in agreement.

**Miley.**

I heard someone knocking on the door non-stop frantically,

I quickly walked to the door, unlocked it, and it swung open revealing Frankie jumping around in place,

"Hold that thought, I need to peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he quickly exclaimed as he made a b-line to the restroom.

I laughed and shook my head as I shut the door.

"Demi, better make that picnic for a group of FOUR now! Frankie is here!"

I holler through the foyer so Demi could make some extra while the food is still out.

I heard a faint alright, I ran upstairs to quickly change into something warm.

We usually have a tradition of having a picnic out in the SNOW; we like to do things differently from other people.

I pull on some thick black tights, wool socks, a white long sleeve,

a cozy white and blue tribal sweater that was a bit big on me, and my favorite boots.

I put on a white beanie to be on the safe side; my makeup was nice a fresh.

My liner was thin and winged out at the end, lashes full in length, spidered out, a shimmery white eye shadow in the inner corners,

a light rosy blush on the apples of my cheeks, and my lips left plump and pink.

I ran downstairs to see that everyone was dressed and ready,

I grabbed my scarf and mittens off of the rack/hanger we have near the door where we throw things on when we get home.

A Christmas Vacation –

**Demi.**

I was swinging the basket as we walked down the now,

snow covered path down to the frozen lake hidden beneath a large bundle of trees.

We used to call it our Wonderland when all three of us stumbled upon it when we were just little girls.

No one seems to be able to find it, since it's near a really local path, people don't wander off.

If you go off the path at one point and keep walking down a hidden trail, it will take you to the most beautiful place.

Rain, Snow, Heat, it will always be beautiful. Only the Gray's and us know about it.

We laid down a two sided blanket; it was a tarp like material on one side and a cozy blanket on the other,

so the snow wouldn't soak the blanket. Frankie quickly sat down once we finished laying the blanket down;

which caused all of us to laugh.

We took out all of the food that was packed and started to eat.

**Joe.**

I was whistling as I walked downstairs, to only see Nick and Delta cuddling on the couch watching TV.

I rolled my eyes, I never liked Delta, and she's a bit too old for Nick in my opinion.

I poured myself a glass of orange juice and checked my phone for any text messages,

oh one from Demi.

_- Dems Mon row row row my boat -_

Received on Friday 5:08 pm:

Hey Joe, I'm not sure if any of you know that

Frankie left the house, but don't worry he's with us.

Safe and Sound, so please don't worry. Xx

_-Reply-_

I hit the reply button and thanked her for informing me.

I gag at the sight in front of me, Delta and Nick 'showing their affection' or should I say sucking each other's face's off.

"Get a room little kids, or Nick, since Delta is like a million years older than I am…"

I say the last part quiet, but not quiet enough because both Delta and Nick heard me.

"Joe shut up, and leave that was rude to say!"

Nick furiously exclaimed at me, I raised my hands up in defense and went back upstairs into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if it kind of got a bit boring towards the end,<strong>

**I've just been running back and forth to type this because**

**I haven't been posting AT all recently I'm sorry.**

**But once summer comes, I will be BACK ON TRACK!**


	9. Is This The End, Or A New Beginning

_A Christmas Vacation-_

**Selena.**

We were currently building a snowman since Frankie was begging us to help him make the best one ever; I mean how could we say no?

The snowman was about our height, which was tall I laughed as Miley pretended to kiss the snowman's cheek as Frankie sat in front of it, and Demi was hugging the snowman, perfect picture opportunity.

I snapped a quick photo and laughed at Frankie's silly face that he made and quickly sent it to Nick, Joe, and Denise. I know Denise would love to have this picture, usually if she loves it she always manages somehow to get it printed out in the most perfect quality, OFF HER I-PHONE. Genius man. We packed our things back up and headed back home to make sure we had everything ready and planned for the most busiest day of the month, Christmas.

We arrived home about 6:37 PM, and Frankie didn't want to go home yet,

"I don't like staying home, I don't like how Nick's new girlfriend is there… she's always trying to to hang out with me and trying too hard to be family, she creeps me out sometimes." Frankie said with a shudder causing us to laugh even though we aren't supposed to.

Selena came and sat down next to Frankie, "How about we go over right now and ask your mom if you can spend the night over here, and just have a sleepover tonight?" she said with a smile forming as she saw Frankie nod his head with excitement.

_A Christmas Vacation-_

**Nick.**

I was sitting down in the living room with Taylor waiting for dinner to be served when the doorbell rang, "I got it!" I yelled as I got up to go get the door. When I opened the door I saw the girls and Frankie who just ran past me and up to his room.

"Hey Nick," the three girls greeted as they stepped in and put their coats on the rack. I smiled and waved as I walked back into the living room to continue watching football mom yells "Dinner's ready!" Causing everyone to rush to the dining room ready to eat.

"Oh girls, I'm glad you're here! Please sit; I want details on the fabulous party tomorrow night!" Denise said before sitting down and saying grace. After everyone dug in the the wonderful meal I just listened to their conversation.

"The tables arrived this morning and we still need to set them up in the ball room, the candles are so cute too they come in different varieties like candy canes, trees, snowmen, and etc." Demi rambled on about how 'cute' things were and I zoned her out.

I looked at Miley who had an amused look on her face, and so did Selena, they were probably having their own inside joke. But Miley did look beautiful tonight; she caught me staring with a goofy grin on my face; I quickly looked down at my food.

_A Christmas Vacation-_

Christmas Morning 8:04 AM

Everyone in both the Grey and the Girl's household was up and getting ready for the family gathering at the Grey's.

**Miley.**

I was running around the house half dressed, bringing all the presents for everyone down to my car since it was too much to carry. I sprinted back up to my room to finish getting ready. I straightened my hair and swept my bangs neatly to the side, and then I pushed all of my hair onto one side. I slipped on black leggings, a slightly oversized ugly Christmas sweater since we always wore ugly Christmas sweaters, it was red with Santa Claus on it surrounded by Christmas trees, red wool socks, my favorite ugg boots, and finished my outfit with a Santa hat.

I applied powder to my face, top liner, my mascara coated until thick and full, a shimmery white shadow to my lid, and a matte red lipstick. I jogged downstairs and noticed Demi and Selena left already, we usually leave by ourselves to get everything settled at the Grey household.

As I pulled up to the driveway, Joe, Nick, and Kevin were helping Demi and Selena bring in their presents. I smiled as I got out of the car and opened the trunk, "Hey guys, Merry Christmas!"

They all greeted me as I carried a few boxes into the house and settled them near the tree since a whole bunch of gifts were piling up quickly. Joe was the only one helping me out with my gifts since Nick was helping Demi, and Kevin was helping Selena.

"Hey Joe, I am totally loving that sweater of yours!" I joke as I take a look at his orange Christmas sweater and laugh. Joe rolls his eyes playfully, "Ha ha, very funny. Not like yours is any better." Joe joked as we placed the last of the boxes inside.

Denise came in the room with reindeer antlers, "Merry Christmas girls! Okay first is first, we need to inform Delta how our family does things around here."

Delta looked up and smiled as Denise explained the agenda, "So first we usually take a big family photo, then we all go into the kitchen for some hot coco and you can put whatever you please in or on it, then we come and open gifts from youngest to oldest, but guests always go first, then after gifts we go out for a family breakfast at Jantelle's Italian Restaurant."

Delta nodded her head in agreement and we all got ready for family photos.

Photo Order-

Denise, Paul, Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie.

Nick, Joe, and Kevin.

Selena, Demi, and Miley.

Kevin, Joe, Nick, Selena, Miley, Demi, and Delta.

Denise, Miley, Selena, and Demi.

And lastly everyone all together.

"Okay, I think that will be good for now, everyone please help yourself to hot chocolate as Paul and I gather all the presents for Delta, then Frankie." Denise said with a warm smile as everyone rushed to the kitchen.

**Miley.**

I was spraying some whip cream on top of my hot chocolate next to Nick who was plopping marshmallows into his. I was added some shaved chocolate on top but stopped when I felt a couple of things hit my cheek I quickly looked at Nick who was trying so hard to contain his laugh but obviously failed.

"What was that for?" I said with a giggle as I secretly sprayed whipped cream into my hand behind my back. Nick couldn't stop laughing, obviously he found that quite hilarious until I took my hand full of whip cream and shut his mouth which earned a hearty laugh from Selena across from us.

Nick chased me around the kitchen with a can of whip cream in his hand, I was yelling the whole time in between laughing my ass off since he had a "white beard" I had created. Nick grabbed me by the waist as I tried to escape but it was no use.

Denise came in with the camera, obviously taking advantage of this moment as Nick lathered the side of my face with whip cream with me screaming. Denise of course was snapping away with the camera with my priceless face.

**Delta.**

I could feel the coldness and sadness creep into my heart as I watched Miley and Nick together as Denise happily took photos of them that should be ME not Miley. It should be me that has the closest relationship with Frankie. To have friends like Selena and Demi to support me, and defend me. To have Denise and Paul think of me as their daughter, a daughter they never had. And to have Miley here in my position knowing how it feels to be me.

I don't intend to be so mean at times, I just can't help that I love Nick so much that it gets the better of me. I hate Miley so much because she's everything I'm not, everyone loves her and I can't help but to envy her because she has everything I want.

A tear slipped my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away and looked away from the scene. I felt someone's eyes on me, and I looked up to meet Selena's. She had a look of sympathy on her face; I quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway only to be followed by Selena.

"You know, for someone who had been so strong and acted like nothing could break you, you broke." Selena quietly admitted as she walked and stood in front of me.

I smiled, "I don't intend to be so mean, I just can't help but envy Miley because of what she has, she's too perfect and I feel like I have to compete with her. I really wanted to be friends with you girls, but jealousy got the better of me. I feel so stupid wondering why Nick hasn't already dumped me for Miley; I can honestly see the connection they've made. Nick was there when I broke the engagement, to help and support me; I fell for his sweet, caring, funny, and beautiful personality. I don't think there could be anyone as genuine as him, but I feel like he's not for me. He's not meant for me, he is just there to help me find my way to a better life, a better man." Another tear slipped down my cheek.

Selena had teary eyes; she obviously felt my pain that I had been holding in for so long ever since I got here. She looked to her side and looked back at me, "I think there's actually someone here that should be saying something back to you, not me." She quietly said as I noticed Miley standing there taking in everything.

She was probably on her way to the bathroom to wash her face from whip cream. "Delta…" Miley whispered.

* * *

><p>And you have to wait for the next chapter to see what Miley has to say!<p>

I know I keep saying that I will upload more, but I have been enjoying my summer more than I thought.

Please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**. Love Sandra.


	10. It Doesn't Have To End Here

_A Christmas Vacation-_

**Miley.**

"Delta…" I whispered, I honestly never knew that this was how she felt. I always thought that she was just a bitch and didn't care about anyone but herself. At one point I thought she was in it for Nick's money, but I guess I was totally wrong.

Delta shook her head and laughed, "No, don't say a word. Pretend you didn't hear anything, not like it would even matter." Delta muttered.

I was surprised, "No, it does matter. And I'm sorry that I came off to you as a 'perfect' person, but I sure as hell am not. Nick and I are best friends, and even if it does kill me to admit it, you are HIS girlfriend, not me." I said with a small smile. It killed me to actually tell her that she was his girlfriend, no matter how much I wanted it to be ME.

It was just Delta and I in the hallways quietly talking, "Whatever Miley, I'm done talking bye." Delta finished as she rushed back into the kitchen. I could hear Nick asking her if she was okay, I just went to go clean my face after that whole whip cream fight, and we ended up dragging in Joe and Demi to join our fight.

_A Christmas Vacation-_

We all sat in the living room; all of the presents were sorted out by name. Frankie was to go first; the first present he ripped open was from Selena. "NO WAY! These are the shoes I wanted all year but no one would buy them for me!" Frankie excitedly exclaimed as he engulfed Selena in a hug.

Denise sternly reminded Frankie that it was because he had begged them for Guitar Hero and that was his splurge for the year.

Nick had bought Frankie a REAL guitar, no more air guitar for him haha. Joe had kindly wrapped a pair of socks for him, and inside of those socks was a 500 dollar gift card to GameStop. As he went through all of his gifts, he finally came to mine, I had bought him a drum set since Nick and I talked about what we were getting him, and since music runs through his blood, why not get him started a bit early?

"Oh boy, we're going to have a rocker up all night now." Paul joked as Frankie crushed me with a hug.

We continued on and everyone soon got to open there present. Denise loved her scarves from me; she said it was a nice thoughtful gift that was even better since it wasn't expensive. Paul adored his watch that I spent months looking for just the right one. Demi and Selena died once they saw the purse that I had gotten them, they were literally having an orgasm at the site of it, everyone laughed at them. Joe, well I always mess with him I bought him a shirt with my face on it and it said "I love Miley" he is currently wearing it along with a new pair of kicks I bought him AND the new I-Pad that had just been released. Delta, she was surprised that I had bought her Steve Madden shoes; I had sneaked a peak at her shoe size at the door the other day.

It's Christmas, no one can resist finding a perfect gift for everyone! Nick didn't get a gift from me yet… and he was confused and sad. I played it off like I didn't notice that I skipped him. He had bought me these beautiful diamond earrings, and he told Delta that her gift wasn't until later.

I had sneaked out of the room and up to Frankie's room, I opened the door and the puppy barked, "Shh… we don't want Nick to hear you now do we?" I giggled. I picked the 14 month old golden retriever up, he had barely begin to walk and had the cutest puppy dog eyes.

I had placed a Christmas bow on his head and laughed as he shook it off, "Okay no bow then, maybe a Santa hat?" I thought as I put on a Santa hat made for dogs, he looked so cute. I walked downstairs and peeked my head through the door. Nick was occupied trying to teach Frankie the guitar so I walked up next to him and Delta smiled and got up so I could sit.

I mouthed thank you and sat next to him casually, god Nick was so oblivious. Nick looked at me and smiled, "Hey Miles," Nick said glancing at the puppy and looking back and Frankie before stopping and quickly looking at me. I laughed at his shocked expression, it was priceless and Selena took a photo before bursting into laughter.

"Merry Christmas Nick," I said with a smile before handing the puppy to him.

_A Christmas Vacation-_

**Miley.**

Selena, Demi, and I were frantically running around our house getting ready, trying to set things up, organizing things, and calling people to see if they were coming with the things we needed within the hour. It was hell for us, I was running around in a long white dress, barefooted with only one heel in my hand, my hair was half up and half down partially curled, and as for my makeup… oh boy one eye was done and the other well… not so much.

Denise and the boys offered to help after opening our presents but this was our job, our year to make it the best and we intended to do that. I wasn't the only one looking like a crazy fool half ready, Demi and Selena looked just as… good… as I did. Yeah we'll go with that ha ha.

I was making sure each table was set up properly, and that the tables were numbered correctly because on the invitations we had put a table number and we need everything to go smoothly. After perfecting everything I made sure that the band had enough time to rehearse and memorize the song schedule. I made sure the guards knew what to do, if any of the guest forgot their invitation, check the list for the name and ask them for ID to be sure and if they don't have ID on them they cannot enter unless Demi, Selena, or I say so.

I ran back into the hall before bumping into someone tall, "Wow Miles, stunning look is that the new trend?" Joe teased about how I looked at the moment. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Haha very funny do me a favor and check with the catering and make sure it's up to perfection?" I begged.

He gasped, "I thought the big girl wanted to do this all on her own?" Joe sarcastically said. I lightly smacked his arm, "Shut up please unless you want me looking like this at the party!" I exclaimed. Joe chuckled and agreed to help, I thanked him as I ran back up stairs to finish getting ready.

_A Christmas Vacation-_

7:53 PM: Christmas Night

We were all done and glamorous for the night ahead of us, I was wearing a long white silk dress, it had a nice gold accent layer under. _(What she wore to the 2011 Golden Globes)_ My hair was was curled and in a half up, and wore the diamond earrings that Nick had bought me. I wore gold stilettos, I was pretty short even with heels on compared to the guys, and they were still taller than me by a couple of inches.

My makeup was simple white and dark brown smoky eye top liner with thick false lashes that blended into my natural ones, and a nude lip to finish it off. Selena had a bright red strapless dress that was a couple inches higher than her knee; Demi wore a long purple strapless mermaid style dress, it fits tight all around her body and flows loose mid-thigh all the way to the floor.

I smiled at them as they made sure each table had a total of eight gift bags since it was a table of eight. And before I knew it, people just came rolling in.

_A Christmas Vacation-_

8:34 PM: Christmas Ball

**Delta.**

This party or ball… whatever it was was really nice it was so pretty inside AND out in the garden walk too. I was sitting outside on the bench by the pond full of koi fish. I closed my eyes it was cold out, but I didn't mind, I love the winter breeze. I felt someone sit down next to me; I opened my eyes and smiled at Nick.

"It's nice out, sorry it was getting a bit stuffy inside." I admitted as I grinned. Nick chuckled and took my hand. "About that present, I feel like it's the best time now…" Nick said as he pulled out a red velvet box. My eyes widened.

Nick laughed, "I'm not proposing Delta, and it's a promise ring. I felt like as your boyfriend, we need to have something to commit too…" He said with a sly smile on his face. I smiled with joy, but…

"It's so beautiful Nick, but you and I both know that this isn't rightfully meant for me…" I sadly smiled as Nick's happy face quickly became confused. I sighed, "I see the way you look at her, she's beautiful, caring, sweet, and thoughtful. You guys have a real connection, they way you look into her eyes, and I can SEE the love as much as I don't want to believe it but it's true. She can make you laugh even at the stupidest things, and you can't but help to love her everyday even more. But you just don't see it yet." I quietly whispered to him as a tear slid down my face, I smiled.

Sorrow was written all over his face, "Miley…" he questioned but I could tell it was also a statement.

I laughed, "See, I didn't even mention her name once, but your heart already knew it. Don't worry Nick, I'll find someone as wonderful as I found you, this is just fate and they decided that our time was great but it isn't meant to last forever." I said with a sad smile, I kissed him on the cheek and left him there to think.

I am actually truly happy, for once although I broke my own heart; I can heal it myself too. I saw Miley standing there talking to Selena, she looked beautiful in that dress. I walked up to her and she looked as me with a small smile.

"I think Nick wants to talk to you, please go he's outside by the pond." I told her as I watched Miley's face scrunch up in confusion and say okay and headed out. I smiled at Selena and decided to fill her in on what just happened.

**Nick.**

I sat there taking in everything Delta had mentioned to me... could I really be in love with Miley? Well of course I love her, but all this time I didn't realize that it wasn't a brother and sister type of love, it was something more. How could I be so blind, I do like Delta, but I just don't love her. But Miley now... oh boy she's something special.

I smiled thinking about everything that attracted me towards her.

"Hey Nick."

I turned towards the sound of her voice, Miley.

* * *

><p>Sorry to leave you hanging there, hahaha but I can't reveal the ending <strong>JUST YET<strong>.

Thank you all for reviewing, and please review of the last chapter!

And tell your friend too, I love hearing your thoughts! Also check out **Miami Life** a recent story that I had started!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** thank you. Love Sandra.


	11. Everyone Has A Happy Ending, Even Me

Please read the bottom notes after the story thank you!

* * *

><p><em>A Christmas Vacation-<em>

**Nick.**

I sat there taking in everything Delta had mentioned to me... could I really be in love with Miley? Well of course I love her, but all this time I didn't realize that it wasn't a brother and sister type of love, it was something more. How could I be so blind, I do like Delta, but I just don't love her? But Miley now... oh boy she's something special.

I smiled thinking about everything that attracted me towards her.

"Hey Nick."

I turned towards the sound of her voice, Miley.

Miley took a seat next to me on the bench as I took a deep breath, what was I supposed to say to her? I mean, I can't say that I'm hopelessly in love with her but I was just so blind to even notice because all this time I thought what I was feeling was just a side feeling that didn't mean a thing, but now that Delta had pointed it out, dragged the love for her out from hiding, I can't stop feeling and thinking about it.

Miley looked at me with a smile as she saw that I was really nervous and didn't know what to say. "Delta said you wanted to talk to me, so what's up?" God, how could she be so innocent and beautiful when I'm basically torn and going crazy inside. One part of me is saying to confess to her, and the other is going completely crazy.

My voice was shaky but I was managing to at least speak a little, "Well… um y-you see…" Great now I was stuttering, how could I be possibly nervous now? A minute ago I was going crazy and now I'm nervous and shy, oh boy. Miley giggled, "Come on Nick, spit it out. What's so important?"

I took a deep breath and turned my body directly towards her and looker her straight in the eyes, those gorgeous eyes. "I don't know where to start, but all this time I thought that I truly started to love Delta, that I could have a real future with her. But all this time, my heart and mind was mistaking her for someone else that I have really loved this whole time… I just didn't know it until someone helped me realize." I took another deep breath as Miley's face was still a little confused, I continued.

"Delta realized this before I even had the chance too, she told me that I had my eyes set for someone else but it took me awhile to notice. Tell me Miley, who pops into your mind first when you get butterflies whenever you're around him, you feel like he is the only one who will truly understand you. You can't help but smile like an idiot when you're around him, he's always on your mind even if it's not about loving him, and he's someone you always can't help but urge to kiss when He. Is. Near." I say as my face inches closer to hers as I say the last three words.

Miley's breath quickened, our faces were inches away from each other, she stared into my eyes before her mouth curled up into a smile, and she breathlessly answers one word I needed to hear the most.

"You."

And with that, I didn't even hesitate to pull her closer to seal the gap that was separating us. Miley pulled away quickly which left me confused, "Out of all this time, why now. Why did it take you this long to realize…" Miley whispered as if she thought that I didn't truly love her, but because Delta had told me I did.

I chuckled and truthfully answered, "Because I was blind, like they say… love is blind, friendship closes the eye. All this time, I wasn't thinking about love, I thinking about our friendship and that it would be too much to risk if you didn't even have one ounce of love for me." I looked down as I pulled a box out of my pocket.

"You see this promise ring…" I said as I opened up the box revealing a beautiful silver ring with a diamond heart resting in the middle, and gold accents around it, "You see my grandma gave me this before she passed away, a promise ring to make a commitment to someone that I truly love. I was going to give this to Delta hoping that this way I can LEARN to love her. But I couldn't make my mind up just yet, so I bought a different one this one." Nick said as he pulled out a simple silver band with the words "love waits" engraved in it.

"I was going to decide whichever ring I pulled out this night, was how I felt about her. And as I pulled the box out, I decided that I didn't love her just yet. So Miley Destiny Stewart, this ring here belongs to you, because I sure as hell couldn't be even more positive that I love you, and only you." I told her as I slipped the ring on her finger before asking her something that I had been waiting for.

"Miley, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked as I looked into her eyes, they were full of happiness. Miley smiled and let out a happy yes. And we sealed our night with a kiss, Merry Christmas.

_A Christmas Vacation-_

I smiled and said my goodbye's as each of the guest's left, it was currently 2:00 AM and the party at winded down and everyone was heading home. "Thank you for coming, drive home safely! And see you next year at the next Christmas Ball!" I said politely as the last person finally stepped out. I shut and locked the door, I sighed, man I have a lot of cleaning to do with Demi and Selena. Speaking of Selena, she was already way ahead of Demi and I. She already had two trash bags full of junk that we did not need anymore.

I took off my heels and threw them down in the living room, god my feel were killing me all night. I grabbed a couple of champagne glasses and went to the sink to pour them out then set them in the dish washer. I sighed as I wiped my hands after; this was going to be a long night.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist, and their face nuzzled into the crook of my neck which fade me giggle. "Shouldn't you head home? It's pretty late, and you must be tired." I told told as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He shook he head, "No, I'll help you girls clean up, plus Joe is in the hallways getting cozy with Demi." He added a wink which made me laugh, oh my Demi and Joe? I quickly moved to the door and peeked my head to see Demi and Joe making out, my eyes widened as Demi wrapped her legs around Joe as he pushed her up against the wall, getting heated. Okay I was done spying, gross.

Nick laughed at my disgusted expression as I turned my head back at him, "I regret spying on my best friend make out with someone like my brother." I said while laughing.

_A Christmas Vacation-_

**Miley.**

_Sunday 8:17 AM_

I groaned as I heard Demi yelling downstairs, something about pancakes burning and someone being an idiot. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over… but I couldn't since someone had quite a grip around my waist. My eyes quickly widened, my first thought was that I had a hookup last night before I looked up at a snoring Nick and smiled. Oh yeah, Nick decided to sleepover since it was pretty late when we fell asleep after cleaning.

I wiggled my way out of Nick's grasped, being careful not to wake him as I went to brush my teeth and wash my face. I threw on some pink sweats with the words PINK printed across the bum, and I pulled a white long sleeve over my lace bra.

I threw my hair up in a tight messy ponytail, and slipped on some cozy socks. I walked back into my room and saw Nick awake and watching SpongeBob, "Good morning baby." Nick mumbled still kind of sleepy. I smiled, "Good morning," I said while kissing him quickly, "I'm going downstairs before Demi and Joe burn the house down… you can smell the burned pancakes all the way up here." I said with a giggle.

I skipped downstairs and saw Demi with a face full of flour and Joe with a head full of eggs, my eyes widened before I busted out laughing, "Did you even manage to cook some DECENT pancakes?" I asked as I sat on the stool putting my elbows on the marble table. Demi smiled triumphly and placed a plate with two pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast in front of me. I clapped my hands as Demi and Joe bowed, "Now where's the rest for everyone else?" I asked before Demi huffed and puffed while bringing back all the ingredients, I just laughed and ate my breakfast.

Selena skipped into the kitchen all bubbly, "Why are you so happy at this time?" I asked her with a mouthful of pancakes. Selena closed my mouth, "Even that can't bother me… but Taylor wants me to go to lunch with him!" Selena exclaimed. If you haven't noticed, Selena has had a crush on Taylor Black for the longest time. Everyone laughed as Selena did a happy dance around the kitchen as she poured a glass of orange juice.

"What's so funny?" Nick whispered into my ear kissing my cheek, and then he stole my bacon, but Selena soon answered that for him as she jumped and sang, "I got a date, I got a daaaate! With Taylor, Taylor Black OH!" Nick mumbled 'never mind' which just made me laugh.

"Life was great. Selena danced around and sang about her lunch date with Taylor, Demi and Joe were covered in eggs and flour by the time breakfast was over, and as for Nick and I, we couldn't be any more happier." I thought as I looked at the promise ring Nick had given me, promising us a future together that I couldn't wait for.

* * *

><p>The story is OVER! Oh my, thank you everyone who is reading my story and reviewed the chapters!<p>

**Please check out Miami Life, and review this chapter please!**

Please **stay tuned** for an extra chapter about two new story's that YOU will get to decide.

So I will post short summaries for both stories on THIS story soon and you can review and pick which one you prefer the most.

Thank you **REVIEW **

Love Sandra.


	12. PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT  New Story

Okay I have decided to post a new story that I have been writing so far, and loving it myself.

It is called, My Runway Angel - and I just decided to pick one myself instead of letting my readers choose.

I am sorry if you really wanted to pick, BUT THE NEW STORY IS UP.

Here is the link: s/8404900/1/My_Runway_Angel

And also check out Miami Life, I am updating that one very soon!

Thank you x


End file.
